Mass Effect: After Earth Chronicles
by Charlie Chatham
Summary: The year is 2196. Former Alliance Marine, Theodore "Theo" Thompson-Ramos leads a team of "security consultants" against the old scourge of batarian slave gangs raiding human colonies. But in the shadow of galactic politics, an old enemy waits for a chance to strike back. Pirates, slavers and criminals are just beginning. The war against the ancient enemy is far from over.
1. Chapter 1-Ambush

After Earth Chronicles: Ambush

Hades Gamma Cluster, Arvandor System, Arborea, March 3rd 2196

I was in the zone.

No space in the zone for panic or hatred. Fear was useful, as warning sign, an alert of something to watch out for. In the zone, action supplanted thought. Honed reflexes took over. Need determined actions. If the enemy charged, then hold, or flank, or counterattack. Information received, assimilated, acted upon.

I looked through the scope at the batarian slavers. They divided in three groups: Packers, Holders, and Catchers. The Packers unloaded cages from the ship's cargo hold. The Holders set up a perimeter around the landing zone with kinetic barrier generators. Squads of Catchers fanned out amongst the colony's buildings.

Reports came in through the narrow ban network Pasha set up. It was a miniature version of the Flotilla's ship-to-ship network. Small antennas a top each of the colonies buildings transmitted information on a point to point basis. Limited in range but almost undetectable unless someone stood in the path of the tight microwave beam.

"Planetary defense network, standing by."

"All civilians inside the safe house and accounted for."

"Ranger Two and Three report eyes on target."

"Talon One and Two loaded and ready to go."

I keyed the radio, "All units stand by. Ranger two and three, on my signal target generators first then fire at will."

I cycled through the vid feeds on my eye piece. A pair of Catchers worked a pre-fab's front door. One hacked the lock while the other watched his back. I switched to the interior view. The door slid open. An automatic turret activated. Gunfire cut down the batarian. More gun turrets and security mechs sprung up from cover. Eyes back on the scope. I targeted the Holders. The first volley shot down the generators. A flip on the ammo selector change the rounds from standard to inferno I counted between breaths, held one and squeezed the trigger. The batarian's head exploded like a ripe melon.

I was still in the zone.

"Pasha, deploy the heavy mechs. Talon, move in," I said.

Packers ran back into the ship. One caught a round in the back. His burnt carcass slid down the loading ramp. The mechs pushed the Catchers into the open. Two Mantis gunships roared overhead, their machine guns mowed them down. Their corpses littered the open field.

No space for pity or elation in the zone. The batarians were targets to be serviced. The pirate ship took off in a cloud of dust. Action demanded reaction.

"Pasha, activate defense grid."

Missiles streaked in. The ship's GARDIAN lasers shot down the first volley, as ground based mass accelerators ripped through the ship's defenses. The ship clawed for altitude. A second volley converged on the target. The missiles blasted huge holes in the hull. The smoking wreck disappeared over the horizon.

"Ranger One to Talon One, I need a pick up."

Talon One hovered at the edge of the rooftop. I leapt into the open cargo compartment packed with a squad of colonial militia.

Rodan looked over his shoulder, "Colonel, the kid has something he wants to tell you."

"Patch him through," I said.

"Colonel, I detected an escape pod laving the ship before it crashed. It is twenty-two point four klicks from your location," said Pasha.

"Understood. Talon Two continue to the main crash site, we are diverting to the pod."

"Roger, Talon One," said the gunship pilot over the radio.

The pod crashed on a marsh at the edge of the Sudamount range.

"No place for me to land, Colonel," said Rodan.

"Just get us as close as you can," I said. I jumped from the cargo compartment to the ground below. I sunk to my knees on a pool of fetid water. The squad splashed around me. The men fanned out, weapons at the ready. The pod door laid a few meters away, blasted free on impact. I peeked in, rifle barrel pointed at the occupant. Blood splatter covered the interior.

Corporal Hendricks scanned him with his omni-tool. "He is alive, barely," he applied omni-gel to the wound. "I think he is going to make it, but that wound looks nasty."

"Pasha, send in a medivac shuttle. We got a prisoner."


	2. Chapter 2-Debriefing

After Earth Chronicles: Debriefing

Hades Gamma Cluster, Arvandor System, Arborea, Militia HQ, March 4th 2196

Captain Galeena T'iala, my second in command, sipped on a glass as I came into the room. She made multiple notations on the datapad. Her gun, an M-6 Carnifex with the letter stenciled in white block letters on the gun barrel, rested on the table among a stack of thermal clips. She poured me a glass. The cool taste of cold red wine mixed with fruit and soda flooded my throat.

"Sangria?" I asked.

"Chilean wine, from Santo Santiago," she said, her crystal blue eyes fixed on the pad.

"That's a bit a girly, isn't it?"

"Asari are mono-gendered."

"With tits," I said with a smirk.

"Anyone else…"

"…would be a smear in the nearest wall right about now," I finished with an even wider smile. "But I got to admit, those monks do know their wine. So what's our status?"

She rested her chin on her steepled fingers, "All units performed as expected although mech losses were higher than projected."

"Better mechs than men."

She punched some figures into the pad, "Air support was slower than expected." I didn't notice any delay, but in the zone the mind prioritize inputs.

"I'll talk to Rodan about shaving a few seconds from his response time," I said.

"Already done. He insisted that I tell you that the first aerospace wing is ready for deployment."

"Good, the first escort carrier is out of the yard. We might have to switch construction of the second batch to a Quarians. Tyr is filled up with Alliance orders, something about a new line of frigates. My old contacts at Alliance command told me there might be a deployment gap' this year. They ran their existing ships ragged and the construction schedule has slipped again. That means more pressure on us to fill in the gap."

"The investors won't be happy."

"No, but I'm guessing today's op will convince them we are on the right track. Invest on defending their corporate assets or watch pirates strip them bare. Still means going back to Bekenstein hat in hand."

"Of course," she said. A slight quiver in her voice, and ten years of working together, told me something was wrong.

"What's up?"

She leaned back on the chair, "It's… it's an anniversary of sorts, Sir."

I locked the door with my omni-tool, "Theo."

She shrugged, "Twenty years and two days," her hand rested on the pistol. "I married my Veronica in a villa on the shores of Lake Como." She slammed a fist on the table, "Damn bastard Udina took her away from me."

I caught a thermal clip that rolled off the table, "What happened?"

"When Cerberus hit the Citadel they hunted her down. I mean, a human diplomat with an Asari bondmate…I didn't find about it after the war was over, but they told me she put a hell of a fight."

"Better standing up that on one's knees," I said.

We raised our glasses, "Cheers to that," she said. The color drained from her eyes. Haunted grey pools stared back at me. "And you, Sir?"

"Helena, Vancouver, Earth, March 6, 2186," I said.

"The Reapers. Forget I said anything."

"Yes, the Reapers," in my mind's eye I saw a red beam shred the foundation of office building. It tumbled into English bay like the proverbial house of cards and took a part of me with it. Almost everybody alive today had lost a Veronica or Helena.

"I think that's why so few of us, Asari I mean, make it to Matriach. We die from broken hearts. Those that you love always leave scars behind."

"Who wants to live forever?"

"Exactly?"

I wished I could tell her that those that we loved made us stronger. I wished I could lie. But she lost something on the Citadel that no words would bring back.

"I guess the only thing we can do is carry on as the selfish-"

"Bitches," she threw in.

"And bastards that we are."

She slid the datapad across the table.

"What's this?"

"It's about the prisoner, Sir."

I read the report, "A batarian abolitionist?"

"And our source or at least one of them."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Arrange transport off world. We need to put him back into circulation as soon as possible. Without the abolitionist help we will lose advance warning on slave raids."

I thought about it. This was Galeena bread and butter. Her sources were solid. Without them, toady's op would have failed.

"It explains the shot on the shoulder. Somebody managed to put two and two together," I said. She nodded. "How soon can he be back in business?"

"Don't know, Sir. The less I know about my sources' methods, the better."

I poured myself a last shot, "Makes sense. Good work Captain."

"Thank you, Sir."


	3. Chapter 3 - Investors

Mass Effect/After Earth Chronicles: Investors/Counterstrike

Steiner-Satori Estate, 24km Southeast off Milgrom, Bekenstein, Boltzmann, Serpent Nebula, March 14, 2196

A pair of security mechs armed with assault rifles guarded the door. On the other side a vanilla painted room covered in windows on three sides. The view overlooked Milgrom to the north. Tall spires jutted from the islands in Sagan Bay. Mrs. Steiner's guests, some of the richest men and women in Citadel space, lounged around the room or queued to the bar for drinks.

"Time to mingle," I said to Galeena. She moved to corner where she could see the whole room.

Pratchett Peters, of ExSolar Shipping, waved at me, "Theo, glad to see you again. Maybe we can get this shindig started already," he said. He ran a hand over a thin wave of blond hair, a vain attempt to forestall male pattern baldness. He leaned closer, his breath heavy with vermouth, "How's colonial life treating you, eh? I noticed an uptick in TRS stock. Anything I should know?"

I ordered Rum & Coke, "Just check the public record, Peters."

"Still riding the Arborea wave, no?"

"Something like that," I said.

A krogan, one Mr. Turok, stepped to the bar, "Ryncol please."

"Well, I better find a comfortable seat before they are all taken. Theo, I'll talk to you later," said Peters. He darted to the farthest point in the room.

"Coward," I said.

Mr. Turok chuckled, "Was it something I did?"

"Considering Mr. Peters current blood alcohol level was better for him to retire than to say something that would cost him," I said.

"A pity. Mr. Peters is a savvy businessman," said Mr. Turok. He downed the glass of ryncol in one shot.

"When sober," I said.

"Indeed," he put down the empty glass, "It is one of the reasons my employer, Mr. Thax abstains from alcoholic beverages. He prefers a clear mind at all times."

I looked around the room. The occupants reflected the upper echelons of Bekenstein society such as Charles Mancuso of Nezo Transportation and Sarah Kalo of Elegant Artist, all of them human except for Mr. Turok, Galeena and a third asari I did not recognize.

"At the risk of sounding extremely ignorant, do you know anything about the asari chatting with Mr. Beckmann," I asked Mr. Turok.

"We are all ignorant Mr. Thompson-Ramos. The difference between the fool and the wise man is that the latter chooses to fill the void in his understanding. The young asair in question is Ms. Malena Dantius, CEO of Dantius Biotech and last surviving member of the Dantius family," said Mr. Turok.

"You are well informed, Mr. Turok."

"Mr. Thax had extensive business dealings with the Dantius family. However, Mr. Thax lost contact with the family after he vacated Ilium, and never had any direct dealings with the youngest member of the family but…."

"But what?"

Mr. Turok leaned closer, "Anesidora Dantius had a penchant for genetic determinism. She elected her bondmates with great care. The father of her first daughter, Dahlia, was a batarian. Rumor has it that she dabbled in slavery. The middle child father was a crafty salarian always in search of a quick credit."

"And Malena?"

"Her father is a turian, still very much alive and living his last days here on Bekenstein under his daughter's well paid care."

"I bet that made for some interesting family reuinions."

"Indeed."

Gloria Maria Steiner Satori made her entrance in a charcoal grey dress that contrasted by long golden locks. She sat down near the screen on the south wall. The others followed suit.

_Showtime._

"Mrs. Steiner thank you for hosting this meeting," I said. She nodded. I launched into a description of the current situation in the Terminus systems. Various charts showed a steady decrease in raids on human colonies and a rise in profits. I read the crowd: a smile here, a nod there. They liked what they had seen so far.

_Time to hit them with bad news._

"However, attacks on shipping continue across the Terminus systems. In order to counter this threat we initiated Phase Three which involves the construction of four escort carriers and eight cruisers. Two carriers and four cruisers are already on line and we expect the rest to be available by the fourth quarter of the year," a few pressed lips and silent sighs told me they feared what came next. "If trends continue we will need to triple the size of the force by the second quarter of next year, a total force of between ten to twelve carriers and up to twenty light cruisers."

A voice from the back shouted, "Are we supposed to do the Alliance job for them?"

I raised a finger, "One, the Terminus systems are beyond the Alliance jurisdiction," a second finger, "Two, they are still rebuilding from the war," and a third finger, "Alliance protection comes with Alliance taxation."

"I'm not giving my credits to the Alliance. God knows what they will spend it on," said Mancuso.

"God forbid they spend in on orphans or war widows," said Peters. Inside the cowardly lion lay a tiny gold nugget.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what is the point of doing business in the Terminus if we can gate our goods to market? Mr. Thompson-Ramos has an excellent record when it comes to dealing with these matters, and I for one support him fully," she said with a raised wine glass. Others, including Ms. Dantius and Mr. Turok nodded in agreement. Steiner had the deepest pockets in the room. She controlled the farms that fed billions across Alliance space and was a major backer of colonial construction projects. It all came down to food and shelter.

Something caught my eye in the sky beyond the room. A dark, bat like silhouette rushed forward with yellow sparks coming from its nose followed by a long buzzing sound.

"Everybody get down!"


	4. Chapter 4-Assassination

Mass Effect/AEC: Chapter 4 -Assassination

Steiner-Satori Estate, 24km Southeast off Milgrom, Bekenstein, Boltzmann, Serpent Nebula, March 14, 2196

"Get down!" I pushed Mrs. Steiner to the ground. Autocannon rounds shattered the windows. Galeena erected a biotic barrier around us. It muffled the roar of the explosions that ripped the room apart. Galeena kneeled beside me, exhausted.

The door opened. A pair of mechs armed with M8 assault rifles fired long burst into the bodies on the floor. Fountains of blood erupted from them. I tried to hack one of the nearest mech with my omintool.

"Viral attack detected. Firewalls active," it said. I stared up at the barrel of a gun.

"RAAAAAAAARRRR!" Something slammed both mechs against the wall and ran past.

"Blood rage?" I asked Galeena.

"Blood rage," she replied. Mr. Turok guttural roar reverberated throughout the house. She handed me one of the rifles from a defunct mech.

Malena Dantius rose to her feet. Blue blood oozed from her broken nose, "Are…are you alright?" she asked.

I helped Mrs. Steiner to her feet, "So far so good."

Galeena crouched under the windowsill, "Sir, you better take a look at this." I moved in a half crouch to her position. I took a peak. Troops deployed from a pair of gunships. I tried the com again, but no luck. "Platoon strength with air support."

"And control of the security mechs inside," I said, "Suggestions?"

"We can't stay here, sir," she said.

Mr. Turok would take down anyone or anything he encountered, but even an enraged Krogan was no match against a platoon backed by gunships.

"We need an exit strategy?" I said.

"All my Nezo aircars are armored and have kinetic barriers generators. I have two of them in the basement garage," said Mrs. Steiner.

"That gives us a way out, if we can deactivate the mechs," I said.

"All the security mechs are controlled from the central mainframe downstairs. I have the access codes," she said.

"Galeena, take the ViPs to the garage, I'll secure the main frame," I said.

"Understood, sir."

I engaged my tactical cloak and followed the path of destruction left by the krogan. Distant gunfire told me someone had their hands full.

_Better them than me. _

Two LOKI mechs guarded the door to the mainframe. I shifted to the Zone. A series of quick jabs with the electro-blades shorted the mechs out. One security code input later and I was inside the server room. I nearly tripped over the body dressed in catering uniform, pupils fully dilated. The server logs showed the last access five minutes ago followed by the activation of the fire suppression system, sans alarms. The inert gas snuffed the oxygen out of the room in seconds. I quarantined the intrusion VI in the system, copied it and rebooted the mech control software.

SECURITY REBOOT IN PROGRESS. FIFTEEN LOKI UNITS ACTIVE. NINE AERIAL DRONES ON STANDBY. SYSTEM PURGE COMPLETE. IFF RECALIBRATED. SELECT NEW IFF PARAMETERS. ENGAGE ALL EXCEPT IDSTIENER-IDTHOMPSOMRAMOS-IDGALEENAT'IALA-IDMALENADANTIUS-IDURDNOTTUROK.

With the mechs taken care off I headed for the garage. Galeena prepped one of the shuttles, a Nezo Gazelle-Z 2196. It had all the leather interiors, wooden trim and latest auto-nav systems that make the Gazelle series shine and I had no time to admire the craftsmanship. I punched the throttle the moment the doors opened. The Nezo slid under it with a few millimeters to spare.

"Galeena, contact headquarters, we need-" an explosion shook the shuttle.

"Kinetic barriers at forty-two percent," announced the onboard VI in a sing-song voice reserved for elevators and fast food kiosks.

A gunship appeared on the rearview screen. I dove into a nearby construction site. Gunfire tore apart dry wall to our left. I careened through the skeleton of a skyscraper. Twin explosions pounded the shuttles hull.

"This is Captain T'iala to base. We are on a civilian shuttle under attack by an unknown gunship. Requesting immediate fire support," said Galeena over the radio.

"Kinetic barriers at thirty-seven percent," said the VI. I muted the audio. Nobody needed a reminder of how many percentage points stood between us and the grim reaper. Another gunship popped behind the first.

"Colonel, is that you?" asked Rodan over the radio.

"Affirmative, could you do something about our little problem," I said.

"On it," he said. The enemy gunship banked right. I swung the shuttle around to fly back to Milgrom when another gunship descended in front of us.

_No place to run. _

I switched all power to the thrusters.

"Galeena, barrier, now!"

Galeena's biotic barrier engulfed the inside of the cabin. Rounds bounced off the shuttle's nose. I rammed the side of the ship with a deafening screech of metal on carbon fiber armor. The world spun out of control. The shuttle crashed inside the fifth floor another unfinished skyscraper. My vision blurred. A spike of pain ran from elbow to shoulder blade. The shuttle doors opened. I fell out into the dusty floor. Every breath brought spasms of pain. I used the M8 as a makeshift crutch. Every single motion was rewarded with fresh waves of pain. A familiar shade darkened the sky. The enemy gunship was back. A long scar ran the side of the cockpit. Twin autocannons on the nose pointed at me.

_Time for the last dance._

I balanced the rifle on the crook of my broken left arm.

"Come on you bastard, let's do this!"

The gunship's port nacelle disintegrated under a barrage of rocket fire. Thrust from the starboard side flipped the ship on its back. It crashed five stories below in a ball of fire.

"Sorry for the delay Colonel. Had to take care of a pesky bug. Evac shuttles are on…." Rodan words faded into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5-Jurisdiction

TRS Corporate HQ, Milgrom, Bekenstein, Boltzmann, Serpent Nebula, March 18, 2196

"Are you sure he's alright?" asked the girl on the screen above my bed.

I adjusted the bed to get a better look at the console, "He's fine Oriana. He wasn't even there." My left elbow itched, which was a vast improvement from the nerve shattering pain of a few days before. Thank God for pain killers and skilled surgeons.

Oriana nodded, the but her voice trembled a bit, "Okay. It's just that he hasn't called or emailed in a few days and I was worried."

"That's my fault. Somebody had to step in and do the heavy lifting while I took a nap," I said.

"Ah...of course," she said. Her blue eyes lit up, "Miri is on the field. The southern farms have had some problems with pyjacks stealing grain but I can get her on the link."

"No, that's okay," I said with a wave of my right hand.

"You really need to talk to her, Theo," she said. She pouted in that Lawson way, with thick pressed lips and and angry squint that screamed disappointed with extra ton of disapproval thrown in for good measure.

"Have I ever told you that you're too smart for my own good."

"Don't change the subject. This is about you and my sister," she said with her head canted to the left.

"I know. Listen Ori, I want to do this right, it's just, just not easy," I said.

She sighed, "Fine, but don't put off forever. My sister deserves better."

"That she does. "A soft bell chimed, "Listen, I got to take care of something. Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets some leave to visit you, as soon as I can spare him, okay?"

A tall, blond with a boy cut in a business suit strolled in.

"So what can I do for the Milgrom police department today?" I asked.

Detective Cruz sat down, eyes fixed on a datapad balanced on her knee, "I just need to go over a few things Mr. Thompson."

"Thompson-Ramos," I said.

"Sorry,Mr. Thompson-Ramos," she said without taking her eyes from the datapad, "So, you spotted the attackers fist?"

"Yes. A Mantis gunship."

"Similar to the ones used by your company, correct?" she asked.

_Ah hell no!_

I took a deep and painful breath. The arm was better, but the rib cage still ached. She was baiting me and I wasn't going to fall for it.

"The A-61 Mantis gunship is a very popular model among mercenaries, planetary governments and police departments. I believe MPD has a full squadron of them, last time I checked," I said through clenched teeth.

"I see," she said, again without even glancing at me. "So, the gunship came fairly close to the building before it fired, yes?"

"Yes. Whoever flew it wanted us dead."

"So you believe that _you_ were the target of the attack?"

"Hard to tell since the shock effect from rocket fire doesn't care who is in the way."

Her black eyes snapped up. It was the first time since entered the room that she looked me,"What was the nature of the meeting?"

"That is confidential, I'm afraid," I said with a smirk.

"I could get a warrant for the records," she replied nonplus. But her eyes had that, 'Don't push me buddy,' stare so common in cops with little patience and less sense.

I gave her one of my own, "No you can't, Detective. This is billions of credits above your pay grade and I suspect few parsecs beyond your jurisdiction."

"Nobody is above the law, Mr. Thompson," she said.

"That's Mr. Thompson-Ramos, Detective-Inspector Alisa Marie Cruz," I said. Her lips curled at the sound of her full name, like a child called out by her mother. "Yes, I looked at your record and you do have an impressive arrest to conviction ratio but...", I sat up on the bed,"but you're a city cop, a good one, but just a cop. Five of the fifty richest in Alliance space are dead and two of the survivors are the richest in Citadel space. Yet, here am I, talking to you instead of an Alliance rep or a Spectre. Do you know why?"

She folded her arms across her chest, "Enlighten me, Mr. Thompson-Ramos."

"Because somebody wants this to disappear. What better way than to send someone with limited resources to investigate, have them find nothing and drop this into a cold case file never to be reopened again?"

"Do you want this to," she made air quotes, "_disappear_?"

"No, Detective. I want to find whoever is responsible. That is why my company has cooperated fully with your investigation."

"But you won't tell me what the meeting was about."

"Op-sec."

"Bullshit!"

I shook my head, "I'll tell you if you agree to share what you have on the case."

Her jaw dropped, "Share information. No, I don't work with mercs."

"If you want to get to the bottom of this, you will."

She got up to leave, "Not a chance."

"You don't have a choice. If you're lucky, and that is a big if, your will catch a patsy or two and whoever did this will remain out of your reach," I said. She needed proof that I could be trusted. I entered a code on the console.

"Security Screen Activated," said the building VI.

"What did you do?" asked Detective Cruz.

"Security field. Jams personal wireless networks," I said.

"You can't do that!" she tried the door but it did not open.

"It also locks the doors. The answer to your question is that it was an meeting with our financial backers. My company has spent the last decade securing human colonies all over the Terminus systems. Training and equipping planetary militias was step one, now we are moving to step two."

"Which is?"

"Creating a rapid reaction force of patrol cruisers and escort carriers to protect shipping lanes and support colonies under attack. I hope you can see why somebody would want to throw a monkey wrench into the proceedings."

She tapped the datapad and handed it to me, "Explains this."

It showed several pictures of a batarian on the slab of the local morgue. Another pic showed the back of the neck with a blurred image. At first I thought it has been censored but then I realized that someone had done a poor job of erasing a tattoo: a tattoo of a blue sun.

"Did they all have this?"

"No, just the one. We check for traces of acid wash, but found none on the others. We suspect that he was former Blue Suns before he joined with this outfit."

"But all of them batarians?" I asked

"All except for the caterer in the server room," she said.

"Which points to a inside source, one with lost of money. That VI they introduced into the server was high end software," I said.

"We went over the guest list. Do you remember seeing Anthony Andorff there?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and focused on a mental picture of the room. Faces appeared but none matched Mr. Andorff's.

"No. It can't be a coincidence."

"I don't think so."

"Then he is involved in this somehow. I could follow the mercenary angle for you, Detective, while you share anything you get out of Andorff. I think it would best way forward."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I could go over your head and have superiors either you or pull you from the case. But I like said, I checked your dossier. You are good at what you do and I need that. Besides, going the Governor of the Chief Inspector would be petty at the best. You are the one on the ground doing the hard work."

She put her hand on her hip, "And what do I get out of this."

"A favor from the CEO of a major security company. You never know when that can come in handy."

She sighed, "You're still suspect, you know."

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6-Questioning

Metropolitan Police Headquarters, Milgrom, Bekenstein, Boltzmann, Serpent Nebula, March 18, 2196

A constable showed us to the witness side of the room. Inspector-Constable Cruz led Mr. Andorff and his attorney into the interrogation side. A wall size one way mirror stood between us.

Andorff sniffed the air, "You people have been harassing me for days. As I told you detective-"

The Inspector looked down on her datapad, "Inspector."

"Yes, Inspector. Like I said, I had a nasty flu that day," said Andorff. His attorney sat beside him with a blank stare. These two had danced this dance before.

"I know, Mr. Andorff, we just want to go over a few things, for the record," she said, her eyes still on the pad.

Andorff ran a hand over his forehead, "Fine."

"What was the reason for the meeting at the Steiner-Satori estate, Mr. Andorff?" asked Cruz.

He shrugged, "It was an investors meeting, proposed by Mr. Thompson-Ramos."

"Of Thompson-Ramos Security Services?"

"The same."

And what was the nature of the investment scheme, Mr. Andorff?"

"I don't really know. Steiner-"

"Mrs. Steiner-Satori, correct?"

"Yes," growled Andorff. His attorney placed a hand on Andorff shoulder. Andorff shook it off, "Yes. She invited me to the meeting, but like I said I had the flu so I did not go."

"You had _no_ idea of what the meeting was about?"

"No."

"And this was the _first_ time you were invited?"

"Yes."

Cruz got up. She fixed her glare down on Andorff, "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am!" said Andorff.

She pressed a switch on the wall. A light came on our side dispelling the illusion of the mirror. Andorff jaw dropped when he saw the three of us: Mr. Tuvok to my left and Ms. Dantius to my right. I waved at him, Mr. Tuvok smiled and Ms. Dantius crossed her arms.

Cruz pointed at us, "According to our witnesses you were part of the investment group for years."

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Andorff's attorney.

"Shut up Manny!" shouted Andorff.

"I am simply allowing your client to confront his accusers. I mean, the sheer of coincidence of of Mr. Andorff flu symptoms is remarkable, downright life saving, but not very useful on the streets of Milgrom," she said.

"This...this is outrageous!" protested the attorney.

Rivulets of sweat cascaded from Androff's forehead, "Dammit Manny, shut the hell up!"

Cruz slammed her palms on the tabletop, "I can not protect you Mr. Andorff unless you cooperate with me. "

"I want immunity!" screeched Andorff.

Cruz switched the light on the witness side off, "I can not do that. I can, however, offer you witness protection, contingent on your full cooperation."

Andorff looked at his attorney. The attorney nodded. A veritable torrent of information flowed through Andorff's lips: connections to Red Sand dealers, how he was pressured into paying for, and how he helped smuggle in the batarian mercenaries into the planet. Cruz came to see us after two constables took Andorff away.

"Well played, Inspector," said Mr. Tuvok.

"I apologize for playing into certain species based stereotypes, Mr. Tuvok," said Cruz.

Mr. Tuvok chuckled, "It all worked out for the best."

Cruz pointed at a waiting officer, "The constable will see you out." She waited until Mr. Tuvok and Ms. Dantius were out of earshot then turn to me, "Well Mr. Thompson-Ramos, I kept my side of the bargain."

"That you did. I'll take care of the rest," I said.

"Make sure that whatever you do, Mr. Thompson-Ramos, you keep it out of my streets. Connections or not, I will go after you if I have to."

"Duly noted, Inspector."

"Now I have to take care of ye old paperwork," she said.

I called Galeena the moment I left police headquarters, "Captain, batarians involvement confirmed."

"Orders?" asked Galeena.

"The hunt is on."


	7. Chapter 7-Capture

Operations Center,_ SSV Daedalus_, Camala, Indris System, Kite's Nest Nebula, April 17, 2196

An image of Camala floated above the conference table. Thick gray clouds, crisscrossed with chalky bands of dust, covered the surface. Captain Galeena T'iala, Rodan Quintus, Pasha and myself stood around the table.

I pointed at the planet, "The Reapers did a number on the place during the war. First they destroyed the colony's infrastructure, then they turned the population into cannibals and on their way out the bombed the planet with multi-megaton warheads. Before that the average surface temperature was thirty eight degrees, today it's hovers around five degrees." I traced the bands with a finger, "Those are clouds of dust form element zero caught in the jet stream. Nobody walks down there without full protection unless they want to commit suicide by tumor."

Rodan tilted his head silver tribal face paint reflected the light from the display, "Nice."

"And," the image zoomed in on a spot in the northern hemisphere, "according to Captain T'iala's intel, our target is here." It revealed a large refinery complex. The face of a batarian popped up beside the aerial view of the refinery. "This is Altiari Had' dah, heir to the Had' dah element zero fortune and CEO of _Dah' ta Manufacturing Corporation_, the company that owns the refinery. According to our teams on site, he is inside running the facility. Captain T'iala followed the money trail from the attack on Milgrom right to this bastard. I want him alive, if possible," I said.

"So what's the plan?" asked Rodan.

"Prowler One and Two will link up with the Ranger teams on the surface. I'll be in charge of Prowler One, while the captain leads Prowler Two. You," I pointed at Rodan, "will be in charge of the Prometheus fighter wing and will provide force protection. After we secure the prisoner, Pasha takes Prowler Three and extracts as much data from the refineries computers. Any questions?"

"And if he resists?" asked Galeena.

"Then we hope that Utah can get us some useful intel from _Dah' ta_'s systems. I want to know everything about Had' dah, his operations and why he wanted the wealthiest people in Citadel space dead," I said.

"Understood Colonel," said Galeena.

"Okay, everybody to their stations. We leave in fifteen. Dismissed."

Galeena and Rodan saluted while Pasha nodded.

High winds buffeted the shuttle on decent. Sergeant Elisa Jurgen read a spicy retro-romance titled _Suns of Desire, _the other members of Prowler one chatted or slept.

I moved to the cockpit. "ETA?" I asked the pilot.

"Seven minutes to the LZ, colonel. By the way, once we get back to_ Daedalus_, you might consider buying the maintenance crew a round of drinks," said the pilot.

"And why should I do that?" I asked.

"Because," the shuttled rocked, "decontaminating these birds is going to be a bitch. I muted the toxic alarm the moment we hit high atmo. Nothing is more annoying than a VI telling you, 'the atmosphere outside the craft contains elevated levels of element zero. Please check the environmental seals on your hard suits before exiting the craft' over and over again. I mean, who the hell talks like that anyway?" asked the pilot.

"A smart ass shuttle VI, apparently," I said.

"Riiight. I wished it was that smart," he said.

"If it was, lieutenant, it would be flying this brick instead of you," I said with a Cheshire grin.

"Lucky me."

The ride smoothed out past the lower cloud boundary. I slipped into the zone the moment my boots hit the ground. My mind cataloged the environment, from the broken terrain, to the long columns of dust devils. It took forty minutes over broken terrain to reach Ranger One's observation post. They set up on a hillock overlooking the eastern side of the refinery. I crawled the last ten meters to where corporal Hitomi position. She watched the facility through the sights of a sniper rifle. I took out my Black Widow and followed suit. Massive fires crowned the forest of flames stacks that rose from the heart of the refinery.

I patched all groups to my frequency, "Sitrep?"

"A shuttle landed about two hours ago. A hanar disembarked and met an armed party. We ID them by the radio chatter as batarians. One of them identified himself as the Had' dah, but you would need to get within range of their personal wireless networks to confirm it," said corporal.

"Security?"

"LOKI mechs patrol the grounds in pairs. We spotted at least three pairs at any given time. No aerial surveillance and the video coverage is spotty at best. Anybody could waltz up to the front door. Heat scans aren't reliable, but we have life signs in the control room and the living quarters one the north end of the refinery," she said.

"Understood. Prowler One will secure the eastern landing pad, Prowler Two goes for the living quarters. All Ranger units are on direct fire support. Do not fire unless fired upon or are in immediate danger," I said. The teams answered with a series of clicks. "Let's move."

The ground trembled to the rhythm of industrial processes.

"Prowler One, this is Ranger One, you have a mech patrol coming your way," said corporal Hitomi from her vantage point.

"Understood Ranger One," I said. I flashed a few hand signals to the rest of the team then engaged my cloak. The mechs marched past our position. One of the mechs stopped, looked right at where I stood, then moved on.

A minute later Ranger One came on the radio, "Prowler One, you are clear to proceed."

I clicked the mike in response. The landing pad connected to the control room by a walkway. Prowler One took positions around the platform while I went to the door. The door opened the moment I activated my omni-tool. I dived out of the way. A hanar floated by, flanked by six men in full armor armed with assault rifles and a seventh with a pistol. I decrypted their personal wireless network in less than a second. The one with the pistol was Had' dah.

I whispered into the mic, "Ranger and Prowler teams, target the guards and wait for my signal."

"This one is most pleased with the progress made. Those that follow the doctrine will continue to support the efforts here," said the hanar. He used higher level of inscription on his network. It would take more than a simple scan to identify him.

"The gods smile upon our enterprise. Soon we will finish what they started," said Had' dah.

"It will be a glorious day when the Ens-" The hanar's barriers flashed, followed by a series of ripples that spread through its body. It collapsed in a heap in the middle of the walkway.

"All units, time on target," I ordered. The batarian guards went down in a fusillade from both teams. Had'dah ran back to the door, but I took him down with a single hit of my electro-blade set to stun.

Rodan came over the radio, " I got eyes on a shuttle taking off one and half clicks from your position. I'm on an intercept course."

"Whoever they are I want them alive," I said.

"Will do my best, colonel," he said.

"Prowler One and Two, secure the facility, Prowler Three, you are clear to land," I said.

Rodan kept a running commentary over the radio, "This guy knows his way around a shuttle's controls...firing first warning shots...still jinking...trying to lose me in the cloud cover...Falcon Flight cover the upper atmosphere...diving back down...sensors probably picked up Falcon...second warning burst...okay, he got the message...circling back to Ranger Two's position...Ranger Two he is all yours."

I took a shuttle to the landing area. Ranger Two surrounded the shuttle with weapons drawn.

Sergeant Sestak snapped a salute, "They powered down systems but haven't come out yet."

The shuttle doors opened. A sniper rifle hit the ground, followed by a sub-machine gun. A humanoid walked out with his arms over his head.

"I surrender, colonel," said the stranger in a deep raspy voice.

A member of Ranger Two scanned him with his omni-tool, "He is a drell, sir."

_Just great._


	8. Chapter 8-Guests

Security Level,_ SSV Daedalus_, Camala, Indris System, Kite's Nest Nebula, April 17, 2196

"The Old Gods wait in Hidden Spaces! We will usher their glorious return and they will uplift us to Eternity!" cried the lunatic formerly known as Altiari Had' dah. I shut the cell door. Galeena waited in the hallway.

"I swear if I have to listen to that idiot rant about how the end is nigh for one more second, he'll end up with two black eyes," I said.

"We could try a pharmacological approach," she said.

"And risk a psychotic break? No. Lets transfer him to the Alliance. There is enough evideonce to convict him for the bombing of the Steiner-Satori estate," I said.

Galeena pressed a finger to her lips, "He mentioned 'gods in dark spaces'," she said.

"So?"

"The hanar spoke of the Enkindlers before it was gun down," she said.

"You mean the Protheans? But as far I know the batarians don't worship them, do they?"

"As I understand it, the batarians religion, like most of their society prior to the war, is highly hierarchical. It is based on the believe in the a tier of 'ancients' that stem from elder chthonic-creator gods to honor family elders-"

"You lost me at ko, ko what?"

"Chthonic, belonging or related to the elemental forces of nature like wind or water. All divine powers fitted a strict pantheon that mirrored the batarian caste system," she said with the patience of a primary school teacher.

That sounded familiar, "As in Heaven so shall it be on Earth?"

"Something like that."

"I still don't see the relation between Prothean worship and sun worship," I said.

She sighed, "We know of… two civilizations directly influenced by the Protheans in the prehistory. The hanar and my people."

"So you think the Protheans did the same with the batarians?"

"The Protheans were a highly imperialistic culture with penchant for uplifting younger races to serve their needs. Inculcating a stratified religion based on strict obedience would ease the batarians entry into their empire," she said.

"That doesn't sound like 'gods in dark places'," I said. Somewhere in the back of my mind a bunch of neurons held a furious discussion about history, galactic politics and religion but hadn't handed the full report to Theo's central brain committee.

"Some Protheans survived into this cycle, sir."

"Sure, if you call being turned into soulless cyborgs by the Re…the Reapers turned the Protheans into Collectors then went back to dark space," I said.

"Correct."

"Wait," I pointed at the door, "does he think he is the next Saren?"

"He could be indoctrinated."

"We didn't find ant Reaper tech in the refinery."

"The planet was occupied by Reapers. He could have been indoctrinated somewhere else."

"Maybe, but it doesn't explain what the hanar was doing there or why someone hired a drell to take it out with polonium rounds," I said.

"He might know," she said.

"Time to ask him," I said. We went up to the ship's living quarters. According to Galeena, drell assassins were known for being the deadliest killers in the galaxy. She suggested we treat him as a guest rather than a prisoner. I wasn't about to leap where Galeena T'iala feared to tread.

Mr. Aten sat at the small table in the middle of the room, chin on steepled hands.

"Good evening, Mr. Aten. I apologize for the delay. We tried to make the room as accommodating as possible?" I asked.

"Yes, it is quite pleasant. The guards area nice touch."

_Great, a killer clown._

"They are part of the decor," I said.

"Of course. Is there anything I can do for you, colonel?" he asked. He asked in the tone of someone who asks about the weather. Not the sort of thing I expected from a trained killer.

"Maybe. It seems our 'operations', for a lack of a better term, are somehow connected."

"Indeed."

"Could you care to explain how?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss the particulars of my assignment."

_Wasn't going to be that easy. Still, he is talking._

"Before the hanar died, and by the way that was a hell of a shot from one point five klicks away,"

"Thank you."

"Well, he said something about the Enkindlers. We were wondering if there is a religious angle to all of this."

"Yes," he said.

"There is, what is it?"

"I am not-"

I cut him off with a raised hand, "Then who is 'at liberty' to say?"

"My employers."

I ran out ideas so I switched to sarcasm, "I don't suppose I could talk to them instead?

"I can arrange it," he said nonchalantly.

My jaw dropped, "What?"

He raised his chin, "I believe cooperation will further my employers goals."

"Which are?" Mr. Aten opened his mouth, "Never mind. When can you arrange this meeting?"

"I need access to the comm buoy system," he said.

I risked a system hack, but if he could do that, he would have done it already.

"Pasha, Mr. Aten needs a link to the comm buoys," I said over comm.

"Understood colonel. Firewalls are active. Channel is open," said Pasha.

I nodded to Mr. Aten. He entered a code on his omni-tool.

"Done," he said.

Pasha called a few minutes later, "Sir, we have a reply. Patching you through."

A raspy voice, lighter than Mr. Aten came through the comm, "We are amiable to a meeting at your earliest convience as well as the safe passage of one Mr. Aten." A series of coordinates appeared on my omni-tool. They were for the hanar colony of First Land.

"Pasha, you got that?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell the captain to set course for First Land."

"Roger."


	9. Chapter 9-Employers

Hanar Trading Station 314, First Land, Relic System, Eagle Nebula, March 18, 2186

A drell met us on the docking bay.

"Welcome to First Land, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Mr. Androchinus. Please, come this way, my employer is waiting for you," he said in a raspy common to the drell although his had a higher pitch than Mr. Aten's.

Mr. Androchinus guided us through the station. The hallways were made of transparent material suspended in a gigantic water tank. Hanar swam about, alone or in small groups or congregated near colorful rock formations. One floated near a wall, lights flickered through its body as it conversed with a drell on the other side.

"Now I know how a fish feels,"I said. Mr. Androchinus glanced over his shoulder. "No offense."

"None taken. "It takes time for land based sentients to get used to living in spaces designed primarily for the hanar. Here we are," he said.

He pointed to an apartment door. It led to a large foyer with two other doors, one to right of the entrance, the other opposite to it. It lacked furniture or decorations except for a large sofa."

"Please wait here. Our employer will be with you in just a moment. Mr. Aten, if you please," he went through door to the right with Mr. Aten in tow.

The moment the drell left I whispered to Pasha, "Utah."

He nodded. Mr. Androchinus returned ten minutes later.

"Right this way," he walked though the second door.

This room was larger and contained several desks with consoles on them. A curtain covered the large window on the back wall. A hanar floated toward us.

"This one asks forgiveness for making its guest wait so long," it said. "This one responds to the name Ariak, and it is an honored representative of the Illuminated Primacy's security services."

"Thank you Ariak. We hope not to intrude upon your hospitality any longer than absolutely necessary," I said adopting the hanar's tone.

_Where in First Land..._

"Thank you," said Mr. Androchinus, "Please take a seat and let us get down to business. This matter, as you might have guess, is of grave concern to the Illuminated Primacy. We find ourselves in a very difficult situation."

"Which is?" I asked.

"A small yet pernicious cult of heretics have carried out certain actions which have compromised the safety and security of the Primacy," he said.

"Such as?" I asked.

"Some violent acts such a sabotage of key infrastructure nodes, aggressive protests, and defacing of holy sites. We had some difficulty in quelling this heresy. I am glad to say that most of the hanar involved are now in custody waiting rehabilitation.

"That does not explain the connection between the hanar and the batarians."

"This particular heresy posits that the Reapers," the hanar shook from side to side, "are the true power in the universe and should be worshiped as such. We believe that they came about this perversion through contact with batarians. What were once benign cultural and economic exchanges with the them served as ta conduit for poisonous ideas which infected the minds of innocent hanar. They in turn funneled a large amount of credits to the batarians to further this heresy."

"How much?"

Mr. Androchinus looked at Ariak, "The investigation into that matter is still ongoing. However, we are prepared to give you what we discovered about the cult's contacts in Citadel space with one condition."

"Which is?"

"As I said, this matter has put the Primacy in a difficult situation. If word were to spread about this heresy it would harm hanar interest though out the galaxy. Therefore we require your assurances that you will not mentioned where or how you received this information to anyone."

"I don't see a need mention the Primacy's interest in this matter," I said.

"Then we shall provide you with what we have on the subject," Andronichus transferred the files with possible contacts and locations through the Terminus systems plus a handful of names, most of them batarians. "We again apologize for interfering with your operation, colonel. We wish you good luck and good hunting."

"This is far more than we could have hoped for. Again we thank you for your help and hospitality," I said.

"This one hopes the hunt for the heretics is a swift and successful one," said Ariak.

Back on the shuttle Pasha spoke up, "Utah found something very interesting, sir."

"What?"

"It couldn't find soul names to match the accounts but several hanar groups transferred over seven hundred million credits to Had'dah's businesses over the last five years. And it doesn't match anything on Had'dah's personal accounts or his businesses," he said.

"That can buy you a lot, like mercenaries, gunships and more," he said.

"There is more. News reports that indicate further terrorist attacks on hanar holy sites and infrastructure throughout hanar space. Almost all the data points to hacking of expert VI systems," said Pasha.

"Expert VI systems?"

"AI, sir."

"The Council may look the other way when it comes to the Geth, but I doubt they would the same for the hanar," said Galeena.

"This is bigger than I thought. Galeena, Pasha, run down every single lead, call every contact, I want to know what the hell is going on here. Understood?"

"Yes sir," said Galeena.

The moment we landed on the _Daedalus_ I headed straight fro the QEC.

THETA-ROMEO TO ALPHA SIERRA-PRIORITY OMEGA 1-REPORT AS FOLLOWS-MOST URGENT-


	10. Chapter 10- Memories

Thompson-Ramos Private Residence, Sagan Bay, Bekenstein, Boltzmann, Serpent Nebula, April 23, 2196

The hammock swayed on the gentle night breeze that blew from Sagan's Bay. It was a rare break from work; planning attack/defense scenarios, intelligence gathering, resource allocation. I put down the datapad on the table beside the hammock. The smell of the sea reminded me of distant, simpler times, of family gatherings by the shores of the Caribbean, or walks with Helena along English Bay and of flirting with Miranda on Mr. Taylor's balcony over Lake Katarn.

_Miri._

Helena held a special place in my thoughts, a glimpse into a past unsullied by conflict. Miranda represented something else. What that was I still did not know. It explained why we hadn't talked in months. We sent messages, a collection of greetings and updates, each a reminder of the distance between us.

I knew about her past with Cerberus, about Shepard's resurrection, the Collectors and Sanctuary.

She knew about Torfan, Helena, and Earth.

About the order.

_Kill'em all..._

At that moment I wanted nothing more than to have her here beside me. I wanted her devilish smile. My hand wrapped around her waist, my lips on her neck. I missed the fragrance of her dark locks and that Lawson wicked sense of humor that kept me on my toes. Fragments of far away nights came to mind. Nights locked in each other embrace. Time did not matter then...

...only us.

But the universe didn't work that way. She had a colony to run. I had to find what a bunch of religious zealots were up to and stop them.

We both had our jobs.

We both had our duty.

But was it so bad to dream of a new life?

Right now, I had memories and glimmer of hope for the future. I picked up the datapad and started a new message:

To: Miranda Lawson, MirandaLaw From: Theodore Thompson-Ramos, TTR Hi! Sorry I haven't called... 


	11. Chapter 11- Plans

Main Conference Room, TRS HQ, Bekenstein, Boltzmann, Serpent Nebula, April 24, 2196

Rodan walked into the conference room with a Turian female. Her facial markings were a fierce neon red that clashed with her cream colored scales and short fringe. She wore the dark uniform of the Turian Fleet.

"Colonel, this is Captain Valena D'arqui, she the Hierarchy's rep," said Rodan. We shook hands. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"It is an honor to meet you Colonel, Rodan speaks highly of you," she said. The way she said Rodan's name, with a mixture of confidence and familiarity made me even more curious but the others were waiting.

I pointed at chair by the conference table, "Right this way."

Rodan pulled the chair for her then took the one next to hers. She batted her eyes at him but he didn't seem to notice. Whatever the connection between the two would have to wait. I nodded to Galeena.

"Our intel suggests that the terrorist are massing a fleet," the image of a planet appeared over the table,"in geostationary orbit over Korlus. Former batarian members of the Blue Suns landed on the planet eighteen months ago and engaged other ex-Blue Suns troopers, mostly humans and turians, as well as a large number of tank born krogan. According to reports they raid an area for starship parts, hold it until they extract whatever they are looking for, then retreat back to the fleet."

"Nothing but pirate gangs fighting each other for scraps," said Sovik, a salarian diplomat and Council representative. Major Rentola, from STG, stared at him in disgust.

"Mr. Jatak?" I said

Jatak K'adar, Galeena's contact with the abolitionist, and the man that escaped the slaver ship in a pod back on Arborea, stepped up, "We tracked multiple shipments of weapons, eezo and other materials to the same fleet in the last twelve months. Shipments that fit with the money transfers from Dah'tan Manufacturing in Camala. A large amount of eezo for an unknown purpose."

"Plus, these very same pirates have attacked dozens of colonies in the last decade, raided hundreds of ships and enslaved thousands. And there is this," I played a vid from the Alliance interrogation of Had'dah.

_Your time is at an end humans. Soon, the Gods will rise from the Deep and cleanse the galaxy clean of your filth!_

"These pirates are led by mad men like this. Men willing to commit mass murder of Alliance and Citadel citizens in broad daylight I may add," I said.

"Well, yes, but, Korlus is in the the Terminus Systems," said Sovik.

"We can always wait until the launch a major raid on a human, turian or even salarian colony. That is if Alliance and Turian forces were not already stretched thin across Citadel space. After who knows how many lives are lost I'm sure we could scrape up a force to hunt them down in their hiding places across the Terminus. Or we can take them down before they mobilize the fleet," I said.

"How many?" asked Captain D'arqui.

"Twenty plus heavy transports converted into war frigates. Heavy barriers, sizable broadside batteries and GARDIAN point defense systems, but no armor or spinal mounts to speak off," said Rodan.

"My cruiser task force is on standby. Just six cruisers, but more than a match for these raiders. But I don't have enough ships to engage the fleet of that size and cover the local relay if they make a run for it," said Captain D'arqui.

"We have four cruisers and two escort carriers available, plus a command ship. The fighters and cruisers can cover the relay for any runners and we can coordinate from the Daedalus," I said.

"Meanwhile," Sovik opened his mouth to interrupt Major Rentola but the Major stared him down, "our teams can raid those base areas and cut off their supplies, plus get more intel on their intentions and capabilities."

"Then we are ready to go. Any more questions?" I asked.

"Yes, just one," quipped Sovik, "What happens after this little operation of yours?"

I cracked a smile. The admiral warned me about this, "Then we go on to support Mr. Jatak's people. The abolitionist have scarified much to hamper the rise of a new Hegemony. I think it is time to give them a chance to built an alternative, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course. A friendly batarian government would go a long way to stabilize the region," said Sovik.

"Yes it would, Mr. Sovik."

"Very well. I leave this in your capable hands, Colonel Thompson-Ramos, Good luck," said Soovik. He left with Major Rentola in tow.

"I have to go and coordinate with the task force. It was good to see you again, Rodan," said Captain D'arqui.

I walked over to him as the door closed behind her, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, that, nothing...just an old friend, well more than a friend. She is my ex," said Rodan.

"Ex as in ex-wife?"

"Yes, sir."

"This won't be a problem, I hope?" I asked.

"Of course not Colonel. She is a professional," he said.

"Good answer. Prep the shuttle, we leave ten," I said.

We exchanged a quick salute, "Yes sir."

Mr. Jatak tapped me in the shoulder," Colonel?"

"Yes?"

"I never had the chance to properly thank you for saving my life back in Arborea. Someone else would have simply turned me over to the local authorities," he said.

"Captain Galeena made a convincing argument on your behalf, Mr. Jatak. Besides, the intel you provided saved a lot lives and may save many more," I said.

"I hope so, Colonel. Perhaps one day humans and batarians might even call each other friends," he said.

I shook his hand, "I say that day is today."


	12. Chapter 12-Stand

Command Center, SSV_ Daedalus_, Near Imir's Mass Relay, Eagle Nebula, May 28, 2196

The command center buzzed with activity. Reports filed in from all units.

-Task Force Cork in position-

-ETA of Task Force Scythe to Korlus, two minutes-

-Cruisers _Agamemnon_, _Achilles_, _Ajax_ and _Herakles_ standing by-

-_Pegasus_ and _Prometheus_ fighter wings ready for launch-

I hated the feeling of detachment that came with being part of events but not in them. I had no finger on a trigger, no button to push, no enemy fire to dodge, only orders to give. The zone did not materialize. No calm took over me. The filter turned into a wall. Others would fight this battle in my stead.

-Task Force Scythe is one minute from target area-

The systems monitored the enemy's comm traffic. It was the only way to track their movements at this distance. The estimate of enemy numbers held at just over twenty armed merchantmen. Task Force Scythe, composed of two elements of three turian cruisers each, would jump on the flanks of the enemy fleet. Caught in a classic pincer the enemy would either scatter or be destroyed.

That was the plan.

-Task Force Scythe on target. Engaging-

On holo six turian cruisers appeared on each side of the enemy fleet. But the enemy did not scatter. Instead the ships on the flanks concentrated their fire on a cruiser from each element, while the bulk of the force jumped clear.

-Revising target estimate. Total numbers now at forty-five ships-

-Analyzing jump vector. Jump vector confirmed. Enemy enemy force en route to the mass relay. ETA five minutes-

"How many?" I asked.

"Twenty five, sir," said Galeena

The batarians had hidden their numbers by the simple expedient of emission control. The bulk of the fleet orbited Korlus with thrusters cold and no active radio signals._Their emissions disciplined robbed passive sensors of crucial data. _

_Clever bastards!_

"Tell _Pegasus_ and _Prometheus_ to launch fighters," I said.

"Aye Sir," said Pasha.

-Incoming transmission from Major Rentola over the QEC-

"Patch him through," I said.

Rentola's voice came through the intercom, "Colonel, we discovered what the batarians were up. Transmitting data to you now."

An image of a huge laboratory appeared on holo. Hundreds of stasis tubes lined the walls, all filled with human bodies. More images appeared: a double helix and and a sphere covered in spikes.

"This is a new form of a batarian biological weapon used on a assassination attempt on the Council in 2183. This one," the graphic changed to show the interior of a vein, "attacks human red blood cells, blocking their ability to carry oxygen and nutrients. As they cell die, the clomp together, blocking circulation and causing massive internal hemorrhaging . The spores have a tough outer shell resistant to radiation and temperature extremes. It only peals away when in contact with key enzymes in the blood stream. According to the files we retrieved, it can lay dormant on most surfaces for well over a century."

I gripped the edge of the projector until my knuckles turned white, "Is that what they shipped to Korlus?"

"Yes, inside modified disruptor torpedoes," said Rentola.

-Enemy ETA to mass relay three minutes-

"I need numbers Major," I said.

"Each warhead carries enough material to blanket over one hundred square kilometers. We estimate that they produced and shipped several thousands torpedoes, enough to render entire colonies uninhabitable," said Rentola.

-Task Force Scythe still engaged-

I took a deep breath, "Lethality?"

"Estimated ninety-seven percent lethality for age groups under five years old or over eighty within seventy-two hours from exposure. All other age groups are rated at seventy-seven percent lethality with death occurring within a week of exposure," he said.

"Anything else?"

"We alerted the Council of the current situation and they are mobilizing the fleets," said Rentola.

But we both knew that there was simply too many targets to defend. It was the reason why my team spent the last decade training planetary militias and fortifying colonies all over the Traverse and the Terminus. But none of our plans covered a massive biological attack. A successful attack would kill hundreds of thousands if not millions of colonist and cut off Earth's food supply. An Earth that hovered on the brink from the Reaper invasion ten years ago.

"Thank you Major," I said.

"Good luck," he replied.

All eyes were on me.

"Pass the data to the rest of the task force," I said.

No need for fancy speeches, the facts spoke for themselves. The cruisers formed a box around the enemy's approach vector. Their crews maneuvered so as to engage the enemy with their ship's spinal mounts and broadsides where ever possible. I ordered the fighters to concentrate on the enemy ship's main thrusters.

"Considered done, sir," said Rodan over the comm.

-Two turian cruisers disengaging-

The enemy jumped in. Long range fire from the cruisers tore four, then eight merchantmen to pieces. The fleet charged toward the relay, heedless of losses. Fighters came from all directions. They fired volley after volley of torpedoes. GARDIAN lasers ripped the squadrons apart.

-Twelve targets destroyed. Four disabled-

The enemy returned fire on _Ajax_ and _Achilles_. The sheer number of broadsides overwhelmed their kinetic barriers.

-Achilles reports an imminent eezo core meltdown-

The cruiser blinked out of existence. _Ajax_'s captain ordered her crews to the life pods. Within seconds it joined her sister ship in a fiery oblivion.

-_Agamemnon_'s main battery and thrusters are off line. Switching to broadsides and maneuvering thrusters-

_Herakles_, _Agamemnon_ and the fighters stopped three more enemy ships but six still remained.

"Launch all shuttles and gunships. Have them target the enemy main thrusters. The carriers will close to weapons range," I said.

Galeena nodded. Orders were given to close to with the enemy. The point defense system were designed to stop fighters or missiles not go toe to toe with warships. Only three carriers stood between the enemy and the mass relay.

-Enemy within weapons range-

The ship shuddered under enemy fire.

-GARDIAN systems overheating-

-_Prometheus_ and _Pegasus_ lost kinetic barriers. Reporting multiple hull breaches-

At that moment the zone returned. My mind processed all the relevant data: damage reports, loss updates, range to targets and time estimates. I knew the score. I accept my fate.

_Miranda...may you live a long and happy life._

Two new objects appeared on holo.

"Sorry for the delay, Colonel. We were a bit tied up back there," said Captain D'arqui over the comm.

The combined fire of turians and our ships obliterated the batarians. I shook from head to toe. I sat down, drenched in sweat. Galeena put a hand on my shoulders.

"Casualties?" I asked.

"Three cruisers lost, two of ours, one turian. Nineteen fighters lost along with three gunships and two shuttles. Recovering lifepods now," said Pasha from his station.

"Understood."


End file.
